No pude evitarlo
by DigitalGirl123
Summary: El se quedo sorprendido, viendo como ella se iba, llorando. Y todo por su culpa. O eso creia / El tiempo pasaba, y nadie regresaba. Eso ponía mas nerviosa a la chica, y verlo cada 5 minutos no era bueno. / Espero que les guste n.n


No pude evitarlo.

-¡Vamos Takane-san! –gritaba una rubia, la cual corria hacia el mar de la playa, llevaba puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosado, su pelo estaba recogido en un chongo por el lado derecho de su cabeza y tenia puesta una pulsera rosa en su muñeca derecha.

-¡A-Ah Momo-chan! ¡Esperame! – grito la albina persiguiendo a la rubia. Ella llevaba un traje de baño rosa paste de una sola pieza, su pelo estaba suelto y traia un sombrero para taparse del sol.

-Parece que se divierten – comenzó a reírse alguien, aunque no por mucho ya que alguien golpeo su cabeza fuertemente

-Para de reir – ordeno la peli verde viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba al verla -¿Q-Que te pasa? – dijo nerviosa

-Esta embobado – comento un castaño detrás e ella – Te ves bien, Kido

-A-Ah gracias, Seto – dijo sonrojada y sin mirarlo - ¡Hey, Kano! – dijo y volvió a golpearlo

-¡Lo siento! – exclamo el – Es que te ves muy bien Kido – dijo sonriente

Kido llevaba un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas y su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta. Kano llevaba un traje de baño negro y traia puesta su sudadera. Seto llevaba un traje de baño verde.

-¿Por qué querían venir a la playa? – pregunto otro chic detrás de ellos

-Vamos, ya veras que te divertiras Shintaro-san – dijo Seto

Shintaro llevaba un traje de baño rojo y, al igual que Kano, su sudadera.

-¡Ah~! Haruka-san ¿Qué estas viendo? – pregunto la chica castaña

-Hiyori, dejalo no va a contestar –dijo sin interés el jiven mas pequeo del Mekakushi Dan

-Hibiya, a ti nadie te esta hablando – cmento enojada ella - ¿Haruka-san?

-A-Ah N-No veía nada – dijo avergonzado, ya que veía a cierta peli negra

Hiyori trai un traje de baño fucsia de una pieza y su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas. Hibiya trai su traje de baño de color celeste. Haruka llevaba puesto su traje de baño amarillo y una sudadera blanca.

Haruka estaba viendo a un peli negra que estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla escuchando música, ella llevaba un traje de baño negro de dos piezas y sobre este traia su sudadera azul, la cual traia abierta, eso lo dejo, por decir, embobado.

-¡Takane-san! ¡Haruka-san! – grito la rubia, la cual estaba ya en el agua con los demás - ¡Vengan a jugar voleibol con nosotros!

Ambos caminaon hacia ellos, los equipos eran:

Equipo 1 - Kido, Kano, Takane y Haruka

Equipo 2 – Seto, Hiyori, Momo y Hibiya

Árbitros – Mary y Shintaro

El juego comenzó, este juego estaba muy peleado, cuando un equipo anotaba un punto el otro lo empataba muy pronto. Despues de haber jugado 1 hora el equipo de Seto estaba ganando, todos estaban cansados y quedaba muy poco tiempo de este juego. Kido saco el balón, Momo lo devolvió con demasiada fuerza. Takane y Haruka trataron de alcanzarlo, sin embargo ambos tropezaron y cayeron al agua, el apoyando sus manos para no caer completamente y ella arriba de el abrazandolo para no caer mas, además de que cerro los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto el mirándola

-Si… - abrió los ojos y vio que estaban demasiado cerca, literalmente sus narices topaban, ella sonrío al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo aparecia en su cara y lo vio a los ojos

-T-Takane… - dijo sonrojado y viéndola tranquilo

-¿Qué pasa? – interrumpió Hiyori - ¡Ah! Haruka-san te pediría que te alejes de ella

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Takane, obviamente enojada mientras se paraba y la encaraba

-¿Quieres saber porque?

-Pues te lo estoy preguntando – se paro bien y cruzo sus brazos

-Hiyori… No lo digas… - dijo algo asustado Hibiya

-Tal vez porque eres una estúpida – solto enojada la joven

-Pequeña… - susurro enojada la peli negra y comienza a apretar uno de sus puños lista para golpearla. Ella lanzo el golpe pero este no llego a la cara de la pequeña castaña

-Takane – dijo inexpresivo el castaño el cual detenia el puño de la mencionada

-Haruka… - se sorprendió ella - ¡sueltame! Ella se lo merece – trato de safar su puño pero no podía lograrlo

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que la golpees

-¡Haruka-san~! – exclamo la castaña

-¿Por qué? – susurro la peli negra llamando la atención de el castaño - ¿Por… que?

-¿Takane? – solto el puño de la mencionada y esta llevo su mano a su cara - ¿Qué te sucede? – dice sorprendido al ver como ella llora

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas, ella salió corriendo siendo seguida por Momo y Kido. Haruka solo se quedo parado hay, sorprendido y viendo como la peli negra se alejaba, llorando, y todo por su culpa. O eso creía.

**~Al dia siguiente, en la guarida~**

-¿Dónde esta takane? – pregunto el castaño

-En su habitación, Haruka-san – dijo la rubia – nosotros vamos a salir – explico referiendose a ella y los dos mas pequeños del Mekakushi Dan

-Esta bien – dijo y los vio partir.

Ahora la guarida estaba sola, solo estaban Haruka y Takane. El se sento en el sofá, y dentro de poco se quedo dormido. Despues de 10 minutos Takane entro en la sala y vio que alguien dormía en el sofá, se acerco y lo vio. Claramente se sonrojo y se sento en el otro sillón.

El tiempo pasaba, y nadie regresaba. Eso ponía mas nerviosa a la chica, y verlo cada 5 minutos no era bueno, además de que tenia la oportunidad de tal vez…

~~POV. Takane~~

Moooo… ¿Porque tiene que pasarme esto?

No debería pero… ¡Ah! Ya no lo soporto

~~Fin POV.~~

La chica se levanto y se acerco a el y se sento a si lado. Lo veía cada 10 segundos para verificar que no despertaría. Cuando había confirmado esto acerco su rostro al de el, casi estaba por besarlo pero…

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Takane? – pregunto el castaño viendo que ella estaba muy cerca de su rostro

-E-E-E-E-Eh

Entro el pánico a la chica, se sonrojo a mas no poder y se separo de el, aunque no por mucho. El tomo las dos manos de ella y las estampo sobre el sillón. Su posicion era comprometedora, ella abajo y el arriba.

-¿Q-Q-Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto nerviosa la peli negra

-Solo lo que tu tal vez ibas a hacer

-¿Eh…?

-¡Ah! Pero antes de eso, Takane

-¿Q-Que sucede?

-Me gustas – dijo como si nada

-¡¿Eh?! – se sorprendio ella

El no respondió y solo la beso, un beso que ella pensó que era tierno y a la ves que demostraba el amor que el le tenia.

-Haruka… – dijo al finalizar el beso

-Lo siento… No lo pude evitar – dijo sin mirarla

-No te preocupes… Haruka…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu también me gustas.

El la miro sorprendido y después sonrío. Ella sonrio. Y volvieron a besarse, sin importarles si alguien los veía, al fin y al cabo ya no podían


End file.
